My Thought On You
by Luv2Write16
Summary: UPDATED! Derek/Stiles  Stiles thoughts on the one and only Derek Hale.
1. Chapter 1

A Teen Wolf Fanfic.

Pairing: Derek/Stiles

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters. Trust me if I did, I would already have Derek kiss Stiles already. Or vise versa. But, sadly I do not own Teen Wolf.

**Chapter One: My Thoughts On You.**

**Stiles P.O.V.**

I was talking to Scott, in the woods. Trying to find Scott's inhaler. Scott had dropped it the other night. When we came looking at a crime scene. Anyways, Scott was looking on the ground. I looked up and saw Derek Hale. I started poking at Scott trying to get him to stand and turn around.

"What are you doing here? Huh?" Derek asked while walking towards us. "This is private property." Derek said as he came to a stop like seven feet away from us. "Sorry man, we didn't know." I said. Pointing at me and Scott.

"Yeah. We were just looking for something but...forget it." Scott had said. Then Derek threw Scott's inhaler to Scott and walked away. Scott turn to leave, but I stopped him.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember right? He's like a few years older than us." I asked. "Remember what?" Scott asked confused. "His family, they all burned to death in a fire. Like ten years ago. "I wonder why he's doing back?" Asked Scott.

I was nervous and a bit scared. When I saw Derek approaching us. And I started to freak out, when he started to talk to us. Other than the fact that i was scared. The only thing going through my mind was. 'Oh man, we are going to die!' and 'Derek Hale is freaking hot.'

I spent the past days and nights thinking about Derek Hale. Wondering why did he come back in town? I was video chatting with Scott. And saw a shadow in the back round. To my scary surprise it was Derek. I was a bit jealous. Just because, Scott got to see Derek again and I didn't.

The next day or so, Scott is telling me he knows who did it. Who killed that girl. He said it was Derek Hale. And it made me more scared and freaked out. For a second there, I didn't want to see Derek again. Later that day, Scott text me saying. 'He went to Derek's. I got a bit jealous again.

"Why?" I texted back.

"I don't know. For answers I guess." Scott texted back.

Before, I could text back. Scott sent me another text.

"He knew you've been doing research. About werewolves."

I stared at the text. Trying to understand it. Wait! What? How? Was going through my mind. How could he have known? i was feeling very...I mean very creeped out at the moment. To much in thought, I forgot I never texted Scott back. So I texted back saying. "That's creepy!"

"Yeah. That's not all of it." Scott texted back. Tried of texting, I called Scott. "What else?" I asked. "When I was there, I smelled blood." Scott said.

"So? Who's blood?" I asked trying to sound calm. "I think the dead girl's..." Scott said unsure of himself. "You think?" I asked. "Yeah..." Scott said. "Well, one way to find out." I said.

The next day, we went to the hospitial. Scott went to the morgue, to sniff the body. And it turns out, it is the same smell at Derek's.

Later, we went to Derek's, to find the smell again. We ended up, unburying a wolf head. Which later turned into a top half of a girl's body. When I removed, the wolfbane from the grave.

We called the police. Well my dad. And they came and arrested Derek. I finally, saw Derek again. But, a bit jealous because this is like the third or fourth time Scott has got to see Derek. I _secretly _got in the police car, to talk to Derek.

"Just so you know. I'm not afraid of you." I said. Derek, just stared at me and I stared back. "Okay. Maybe I am." I said. "Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed. She was a werewolf. She was different kind wasn't she? She could turn into a actual wolf. I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?" I asked.

Then Derek said. "Why are you so worried about me? When it's your friend who is the problem. When he shifts in the field. What do you think they are going to do? Huh? Just keep cheering him on. I can't stop him from playing, but you can. And trust me..."

He stared at me, then said. "You want to." He made me hold my breath as he stared at me. Then my dad drag me out the police car. Demanding answers. I told him. Then, dad, told me to leave. But not that kindly as that.

As, we were leaving Scott freaked out. Turns out the wolfbane was doing it. Causing Scott to freak out. I stopped my jeep and threw out the wolfbane that I kept. I turn back to my jeep but Scott was already gone.

As I was driving and searhing for Scott. I was thinking about the conversation, me and Derek was having. Why was I caring? Hell, the first thing I wanted to ask Derek was. 'If he is okay? or Is he going to be okay?' But I didn't. But I was going to ask, if my dad didn't pull me out the car. Maybe I was. I don't know anymore.

I figured, Scott would be at the school ready to play lacrosse. So I got to the school and Scott was already there. I watched Scott play. I saw Allison and Lydia in the stands with a sign saying. 'We luv you Jackson'.

"Oh. This isn't going to be good." I whispered. At the end of the game. I saw Scott run into the school. My dad was on the phone looking confused and worried. "Dad? Dad, what's wrong?" I asked worried. But he just shush me by saying one moment with his finger.

I left to go find Scott. To tell him what my dad told me. I walked on Scott and Allison kissing. Allison saw me and left. I told Scott what had happened about Derek, being not guilty ND FREED nd that the ded girl was Laura Hale. Derek's sister.

Back home laying in bed. The truth is, I was glad Derek wasn't a killer. I was worried. I wouldn't see him again. I smacked my head, because I just realized. That I, Stiles, has a crush on the one and only Derek Hale. And I can find many reasons, I shouldn't like it or Derek.

Him, Derek, being older than I am, and is a dude, and a werewolf. And even if I did like him. Derek definitely didn't like me like that. Hell, he didn't like me in general.

This my first Teen Wolf fanfic. I love this couple. Derek/Stiles

Well what do you think? Should I continue? Please review. Please and Thank you.

-luv2write16-


	2. Chapter 2

A Teen Wolf Fanfic.

Pairing: Derek/Stiles

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters.

**My Thoughts On You**

**End of Chapter 1:**

_ Back home laying in bed. The truth is, I was glad Derek wasn't a killer. I was worried. I wouldn't see him again. I smacked my head, because I just realized. That I, Stiles, has a crush on the one and only Derek Hale. And I can find many reasons, I shouldn't like it or Derek._

_ Him, Derek, being older than I am, and is a dude, and a werewolf. And even if I did like him. Derek definitely didn't like me like that. Hell, he didn't like me in general. _

**Chapter 2**

Scott was telling me of this dream- er- nightmare he was having. Then Scott was saying that Derek can teach him about werewolves and such. "Derek?" I asked hitting Scott in the head. "The same Derek, we got thrown in jail, Derek?"

At lunch today, Danny sat by me. Giving me weird looks. I don't think he likes me. As me and Scott was walking down the hall. "I don't think Danny likes me very much." I said out of the blue. "I asked Allison out on a date. Now we are just hanging out." Scott said not listening to me. "Am I not attracted to gay guys?" I asked. Never got a answer. I wonder, am I attractive?

Later on, Scott came to me with an crazy idea that Derek had. A bit jealous again. Scott got to see Derek again. We are at the school, where the accident happened. With that guy. Scott's going to see what he did in that bus last night.

Scott made me stand for watch out. While he left to get on the bus. I saw someone coming so, I honked my horn and Scott jumped in and we speeded away. Scott thinks Derek is the one who tried to kill that man. I really hope not. I know he's a werewolf and all. And I see him scary with his threats but I don't actually think he would actually do it.

Later the next day. I climb through Scott's window. And got scared half to death by Scott's mom. "Stiles, what are you doing here?" She yelled. "What am I doing? Do you even know how to play baseball?" i yelled back. Scott ran to his bedroom. "What's up Stiles?" Scott had asked me. "The guy died Scott." I said. And Scott ran out of his house to who knows where.

Few days later at school. Scott told me what Derek told him. I started to asking a lot of questions. I guess. "Please no more questions." Scott says. "Okay. No more talking about the Alpha or Derek. Specially Derek. Who still scares me." I said. I was in my jeep ready to leave school. Than Derek came in front of my jeep. I hurried up and stepped on the brakes.

"Oh my God!" I said. You got to be kidding me. I got out to check on him. Because he fell over. "He's not looking so good." I said to Scott. "What are you doing here?" Scott asked Derek. "I was shot." Derek said. He was shot and he came here for Scott. I'm a bit jealous at that. "Why aren't you healing?" Asked Scott. Yeah why isn't he healing. I'm starting to get worried. "I can't...shot with a different kind of bullet." Derek said. Derek is having trouble breathing and talking. "A silver bullet?" I asked curious. "No you idiot." Said Derek.

Oh that made me sad and a bit mad. Scott told me to drive Derek out of here. "I so hate you for this." I said to Scott. And drove off. "...the sooner he gets that bullet I'll be far from you." Said Derek. Like thats what I want. No. Iactually want to hang with this werewolf. But I guess this werewolf doesn't want to even be near me. "Hey, try not to bleed all over my seats. We are almost there." I said.

"Almost where?" Asked Derek. "Your house." I replied. "What? No, you can't take me there." Derek replied back. "I can't take you to your own house?" I said. "Not when I can't protect myself." Replied Derek. I pulled my jeep over and asked Derek. "What happens if Scott doesn't find your magic bullet? Hm? Are you dying?" I'm freaking out at the possibility that Derek can actually die. "Not yet...i have a last resort." Derek said.

"What do you mean? What last resort?" I asked freaking out more. Derek pulls up his sleeve and its disgusting. "What is that? Is that contgious? You know what you should probably get out." I said grossed out. "Start the car. Now." Derek demanded. "Yeah, I don't think you should be barking orders. With the way you look. Okay. In fact, I think if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out and leave you for dead." I said blowing out my anger on this issue.

"Start the care or I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek said. We have a stare down. Then I start the car. I really don't want him to die but he doesn't need to treat me like this. I called Scott. "What am i supposed to do with him?" I asked. "Take him somewhere. Anywhere." Scott said sounding nervous. "Oh and by the way he's starting to smell." I said. I could feel Derek looking at me as I talked about him to Scott.

"Like what?" Asked Scott sounding curious. "Like death." I said seriously. "Okay. Take him to the animal clinic." Said Scott. What about your boss?" I asked. "He's gone now. There's a spare key in a box behind the dumpster." Scott said. "Your not going to believe, where he's telling me to take you." I said to Derek as i handed him my phone.

"Did you get it?" "Look if you don't find it. I'm dead." "Then think about this. The alpha calls you out against your will. And he's going to do it again. Next time you either kill with him or get killed. So, if you want to stay alive. You need me. Find the bullet." Derek Said hanging up the phone. I can't believe it. The sound of that conversation Scott and Derek were having. It sounded as Scott was going to let Derek die.

I'm kind of feeling guilty. Talking about Derek to Scott, while Derek was sitting right next to me. I'm not sure if Derek has feelings but if he does I think I hurt them. I wanted to apologize but Derek never apologizes when he says mean stuff to me.

We got to the animal clinic and Scott texted me. "Does _Nordic Blue Monkshood _mean anything to you?" I asked Derek. "It's a rare form of wolfbane. He has to bring me the bullet." Derek said. "Why?" I asked. "'Cause, I'm going to die without it." Derek said As if it was plain to know knowledge. I just stared at him. He can't die. Oh my God. What can I do? I texted Scott to get here ** NOW! **

"You know it doesn't look like some medicine and some sleep couldn't take care of." I said. We move to the back room. Derek took his shirt off. And man he is so... yum. "When the infection reaches my heart it will kill me." Said Derek. "Positivity, just isn't in your vocabulary is it?" I snapped backI don't want to hear he's going to die anymore.I don't want him to die.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time...last resort." Derek said. While searching for something. "Which is?" I ask. "Your gonna cut off my arm." Derek said holding onto a saw. I just stared at him feeling like I'm going to puke. He can't be serious.

Derek slid the saw over to me. I grabbed it and turned it on and put it back down saying. "Oh my God." "What if you bleed to death?" I asked. "It will heal if it works." Said Derek. While ting that blue rubber band thing around his arm. If this works? Is he serious? "Look. I don't think I can do this." I said. Because i really don't think I can.

"Why not?" Derek asked. "Well, because cutting through flesh, the sawing through bone, and especially the blood." I said being totally serious. "You faint at the sight of blood?" Asked Derek not really believing that. "No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm." I snapped back.

"Alright. Fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm off or I'll cutt off your head." Derek Snapped. "Okay. I'm so not buying your threats anymore." I said. Then Derek grab hold of me and pulled me close. "Oh my God. Okay. Alright. I'll do it. I'll do it." I yelled freaking out. Derek was making a weird face. "What? What are you doing?" I asked concerned. Derek bends over and pukes up alot of blood. "Oh God. What the hell is that?" I said staring at him.

"Its my body trying to heal its self." Derek said matter of factly. "Well its not doing a good job of doing it." I said. Derek looks at me. Then says. "Now. You got to do it now." "Look. Honest. Man I don't think I can." I said. "Just do it!" Yelled Derek. "Oh my God. Okay." I said scared. Grabbing the saw, I putted it on Derek's arm. Then Scott runs in.

"Scott?" I say with mix emotion. "What the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled. "You just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Is all I said. "Did you get it?" Derek asked. Scott handed Derek the bullet. "What are you going to do with it?" I ask curious. "I'm- I'm-" Derek tried to say before he falls to the floor dropping the bullet.

Scott goes for the bullet and finds it and trys to get it out of the vent. I dropped to the floor. Put my hands on Derek's face. Slapping him a bit. "Derek? Derek come on wake up? Scott what we gonna do?" I said freaking out. "I don't know." Yelled Scott, still trying to get the bullet. "He's not waking up!" I yelled. "I think he's dying. I think he's dead." I yelled freaking the hell out. "Just hold on!" Yelled Scott. I look down at Derek. How badly I want to kiss him. But I can't that's wrong to do.

"I got it! I got it!" Yelled Scott. Fighting off tears, I say in a whiny voice. "Please don't kill me for this." Then I punched Derek in the face. His poor good looking face. "Ow! God!" I yelled in pain as Derek got up. I watch Derek bite the tip of the bullet off then dump the powder and lite it on fire and scooped it up in his hands. And pushing it on his arm. Pushing his finger in the bullet hole. It was ew. Derek look in so much pain. I wanted to go and hug him but stand my ground. And he probably bite my head off for hugging him and for punching him in the face.

"That was awesome! Yes!" I yelled out. Scott gave me weird looks. But who cares, Derek is alive. "Are you okay?" Scott ask Derek. "Except for the agonizing pain." Derek said glaring. "Guessing the ability to use sarcasism is a good sign if health." I said. Then Derek glared at me. The Derek takes Scott somewhere. Feeling left out again. I got to spend alot of time with Derek today. I'm glad and happy he's okay. But I'm just a bit jealous right now.

~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry I had made mistakes in grammar in the first chapter and probably with this chapter too. Well hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Please and Thank You. I can't wait to monday to see new episode. I partly want to see it cause of the action. But I'm hoping there will Derek/Stiles moments. :)

-luv2write16-


	3. Chapter 3

**A Teen Wolf Fanfic.**

**Pairing: **Derek/Stiles

**Summary: **Stiles thoughts on the one and only Derek Hale.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf or it's characters.

**Chapter 3**

**Stiles' Point of View.**

Few days later after Derek's dying ordeal. Me and my dad were out in his police car eating fast food. "Mm. Did they forget my curly fries?" Dad had asked. "Your not suppose to eat fries. Especially the curly ones." I told him. "I'm carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries." My dad said. "If you think getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument anymore legitimate. You are wrong." I said. Dad just stared at me. Then his police radio went off. "Unit One. Do you copy?" I tried to answer it. But dad slapped my hand off of it. "Sorry." I told him. "Unit One. Copy." Dad said into his radio.

"Got a report on a possible 187." The radio said. I was eating curly fries as I heard that. "A murder?" I mumbled with curly fries falling out my mouth. We drove to the movie rental place. Dad told me to stay in the police car. I looked around and saw Lydia and Jackson. "No way." I whispered. I saw Jackson yelling at my dad. So, I stepped out and was frowning at what Jackson had been saying. Then I saw the ambulance people wheel out a body. "Oh, whoa. Is that a dead body?" I asked pointing to the body. Dad just looked at me and I got back into dad's police car.

Well, dads disappointed in me at the moment. Dad dropped me off at home. I laid in bed wondering what could of happened. The next day in chemistry, Scott wasn't here. "Mr. Stilinski, try putting down the highlighter between paragraphs. It's chemistry not a coloring book." Mr. Harris, my chemistry teacher said to me. I spat the highlighter cap out my mouth than caught it. I lean forward to talk to Danny. To see if he knew anything about last night. Since I'm afraid to talk to Jackson. "Hey, Danny, Can I ask you a question?" I asked him. "No." He said. "Well, I'm going to anyway. Um. Did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?" I asked curious. "No." Danny said again. "Can I ask you another question?" I asked again. "The answer still going to be no." Danny said. "Does anyone know what happened to Jackson and Lydia last night?" I ask. "He wouldn't tell me…" Danny said sadly.

"But, he's your best friend." I said in disbelief. Danny ignored me. "One more question?" I asked. "What?" Danny snapped. "Do you find me attractive?" I had to ask. I was curious. Hmm. I wonder if Derek thinks I'm attractive. I'm really afraid to ask him. I looked at Danny waiting on him to answer. I lean forward to see Danny's expression and fell out of my chair. Embarrassing. After school, I went and visited Lydia. To ask her what had happened. But she was totally drug up. No help. Her phone went off. I read, well saw her text message of a video with a werewolf in the video. I sort of took Lydia's phone.

Went home been trying to call Scott. Except he hasn't been answering his phone. I left him a message saying I was going to kill him. I ended up deleting the message from Lydia's phone. Later today, I freaked out what happened at the school. About Allison's dad shooting and killing a mountain lion. And that a car backed into my dad. Few days later. I ignored Scott. Then he told me he's sorry and went to Derek for help. I told him he was an idiot for trusting him. Trying to ignore him But I was so damn curious.

"Okay. What he say?" I ask. Scott smiled and told me that Derek is going to teach him how to control "it"." So I told him, I was going to try and teach him before Derek got a chance too. We spent our free period, outside on the field. I duck taped Scott's hands together. Than I threw lacrosse balls at him. Which hurt. Than after school, I got him beat up. By keying somebody's truck and saying Scott did it. Well me and Scott got detention. We made up. I'm not mad at him any more. I went home and tried to relax for a bit. Life is getting hectic around here.

I laid down in my bed. At the moment I closed my eyes. A memory of Derek shirtless flash in my mind. Ugh. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. I had a chance to kiss Derek. But it didn't seem right thing to do. The guy was dying or dead and he wasn't conscious. I wanted to kiss Derek. But I wanted Derek alive and very much conscious. I also want Derek to want it too.

Scott came over and ask me to drive him to the school. So we…well I mean Scott could call the alpha. We went to the microphone thing. I set it up and Scott howled into it. Which really wasn't a howl. More like a cat being choke to death. I told Scott exactly that. I also told him to be a werewolf, not a teen wolf, but a werewolf. Then Scott howled again and this time it was loud and awesome. We left to go outside, back to where Derek was. "I'm going to kill both of you. What the hell was that? What you trying to do attract the entire state to the school?" Derek yelled at Mostly Scott. I gave him a look that said. "What I didn't even do anything" for him to kill me. "Sorry. I didn't know, it be that loud." Said Scott.

"Yeah. It was loud and awesome!" I yelled. Derek stared at me then glared. "Shut up." Derek snapped at me. "Don't be a sour wolf." I said trying to ease up the mood. Was it me or was Derek jealous because I thought Scott's howl was awesome? Or am I imaging it? Then Derek's face shown expression. Then blood spurted out of his mouth. Then he was thrown about twenty feet into a brick wall. I was freaking out. Scott and I ran to the school. Is Derek okay? Is he still alive? What's up with all these near death experiences Derek has been having? Scott and I tried to think on how to get out of this mess. Then Scott heard Allison's phone. Which was weird. Scott used my phone and called her. We found her, then Jackson and Lydia found us. We all got chased into the cafeteria. Allison asked who is chasing and trying to kill us. Scott told them it was Derek. Derek Hale. I couldn't believe Scott threw Derek under the bus like that.

Jackson, kept bagging on my dad. Jackson, then tried to take my phone to call my dad. But I socked him in the face. Then I called my dad. Which he didn't answer so I left a message on his voicemail. We ran upstairs into the chemistry class room. Then we got trapped in there. Lydia made a chemical liquid substance, which she calls a homemade bomb. Scott took it and left to go find the janitor. So he can get the keys.

Man, it felt great to actually do that. Ha! I just realized in the past weeks, I've actually punched my so called bullies in the face. It felt good to be confident. Except, I didn't feel that when I punched Derek. I did that at a life or death moment. And I didn't feel good hitting Derek. 'Cause I actually like the dude. But, I doubt Derek wouldn't think twice about punching me in the face. I don't think Derek ever hit me before… Then we heard a loud howl. Then minutes later someone was at the door. Allison started to freak out yelling. "Scott! Scott!" Then my dad and the police came. Scott told my dad it was Derek Hale. And I can't believe it, but I told my dad I saw him too. That wasn't a lie but a whole lot out of context. Allison broke up with Scott, because she could tell he was lying to her. Poor dude. Dad drove Scott hom the dropped me off home. He left to do paperwork at the office.

I went up stairs, took a nice relaxing shower. I fell into my bed and tried to relax. "I hope Derek is alright." I whispered. Really hoping the poor handsome, probably dead werewolf was okay and still alive.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sorry it if it seems a bit rushed. But, I'm getting to the part where I go onto my own plot. There will be more Derek/Stiles moments in the next two chapters. Well please tell me what you think of it. Please Review. Please and Thank You.

-luv2write16-


	4. Chapter 4

**A Teen Wolf Fanfic.**

**Pairing: **Derek/Stiles

**Summary: **Stiles thoughts on the one and only Derek Hale.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf or it's characters.

**End of Chapter 3:**

_Allison broke up with Scott, because she could tell he was lying to her. Poor dude. Dad drove Scott home the dropped me off home. He left to do paperwork at the office. I went up stairs, took a nice relaxing shower. I fell into my bed and tried to relax. "I hope Derek is alright." I whispered. Really hoping the poor handsome, probably dead werewolf was okay and still alive._

**Chapter 4**

**Stiles' Point of View.**

I decided to get Scott drunk. To start the process of forgetting Allison. Don't get me wrong. I want the two love birds to be together. She's the only one that can keep Scott under control. Well, I acted like I was drunk. Since you know what they say. "People usually tell the truth and their most wanted desires, when under the influence." So, not wanting Scott to know. I'm gay or that I like Derek. He would be find with me being gay. But, he'll go berserk, if I tell him I like Derek Hale.

I notice Scott wasn't getting drunk, yet. I went on a rant, saying I like girls. That I also only have the "hot s" for Lydia. I realized, I'm more attracted to her beauty. I like her smarts, but her smart mouth and attitude is very unattractive. Derek on the other hand. He's smart, hot, and he talks to me more than Lydia ever had. Derek, has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Derek would probably kill me if he knew, I thought that. Then, these two dudes came and took our bottle. Scott scared them away and we went home.

It's now Monday. Four days after Derek was attacked at the school. I'm in the hallway waiting outside the principle's office, for my dad to come out. So I can talk to him. Dad tried to rush me to class, since I had a test in chemistry today. I asked him if they found Derek yet. But they haven't. I'm really worried about him. I told dad to be careful tonight. I some how made it to class before the bell and before Scott. During the test, Scott freaked out and left out the classroom. I followed after him 'Cause being the caring friend that I am. I was worried. I realized he was having a panic attack. So, I gave him an inhaler. Scott started to relax.

After school, getting ready for lacrosse practice. When Scott said he could smell actual jealousy in the room. Then I had a thought. Can he smell desire? Like sexual desire. Because, if he can I don't think I could be in the same room as both Scott and Derek. Wait! If Scott can smell it. Doesn't that mean Derek can too?

Later that night, I handcuffed Scott to his heater thing. Scott yelled and screamed in pain. But I tried to ignore him. Then the screams and yells stop. I yelled Scott's name. When he didn't answer, I went into his room and he was missing. I drove looking for Scott. Didn't find Scott. But found a crime scene. I was freaking out. I couldn't find my dad. When I did saw him I was so relieved.

Dad told me to drive home. Before I did, I stopped at Scott's. To see if he's back home. As I came up Scott's stairs. I ran into no other than the one and only Derek Hale. "Derek." I whispered. Looking at him. Derek walked back up stairs. Before I could think of what I was doing. I walked up the rest of the stairs and I hug Derek. I heard Derek gasp. I started to move away. But Derek started to hug me back. I couldn't believe it. I'm actually hugging and being hugged back by Derek. Without a threat of ending my life.

My eyes started to tear up. Derek pulled away and stared at me with a confused look. "Sorry. I'm just relieved that your okay. I'm happy." I mumbled. Can't believe I told him I was happy. "Really? I'd thought you would be happy for me to be gone. You couldn't get rid of me fast enough couple weeks ago. Remember? You wanted to drag my body out of your jeep and leave me for dead." Derek said in a strain voice. Like he was hurt and confused by saying that.

"Well, I would never have actually done it." I said for my defense. "Yeah. But it still…" Derek started to say. I new I hurt his feelings. I just know it. "I'm sorry, Derek. Doesn't it count for something that I stayed with you the whole time?" I ask. "On some content." Was all Derek said. "Oh. Well, I'm sorry and I'm sorry for Scott throwing you under a bus." I said.

Derek just look confused. "What? He never threw me under a bus." Derek said confused. And Derek is so adorable when he's confused. Like a confused puppy dog.

"Dude. It's an expression. It means they told on you. You know like tattle telling. Except this time, Scott lied." I said. "Lied about what?" Derek ask. "He told my dad and the police that you tried to kill us at the school. Oh and that you killed those people." I told him. "He what? I'm going to kill him." Derek yelled angrily walking into Scott's room. I forgot we were in Scott's house. I ran after Derek and notice Scott was asleep. Well, into Derek grab a hold of him and threw him into the wall.

"What the hell Derek?" Scott yelled. He's obvious mad for being abruptly awoken. "I told him that you told my dad that he was the one trying to kill us." I told Scott. "Why would you…never mind. I'm sorry, Derek. I thought you were dead and wasn't thinking straight." Scott said trying to be sincere. "Well obviously." Derek growled. Then Derek threw Scott back on his bed. Then started to walk out. Like he was trying to do before I stopped him. If I ever wanted to be mad at Scott at anything. I guess it has to be right now at what he says. "Stiles. I'm sorry about Lydia. She kissed me. I don't see what you like about her anyways, Stiles." Scott said as an apology, "Lydia?" Derek ask turning around. I'm guessing he's curious.

"This girl-" Starts to say. But I cut him off by saying. "Who's Lydia? I don't know no Lydia." I said nervously. "What? Of course you do Stiles. Remember the girl you been crushing on since third grade." Scott said. I think he's trying to ruin my life. I really do. "Oh." Is all Derek says before walking out. I just glare at Scott and ran after Derek. "Derek! Wait!" I yelled. Derek was already outside. "What?" Derek ask impatiently. "I just wanted to say. I don't have a crush on Lydia." I tried to say. "I don't care who you have or don't have a crush on." Yelled Derek. "Okay." I whispered looking down. Obviously sadden at being yelled at. I looked up and Derek was no where to be found. I got in my jeep and bang my hands on the steering wheel.

I drove home. Went up and took a shower. Then laid in bed and replayed mine and Derek's conversation. _"I don't care. Who you have or don't have a crush on." Derek yelled. _Hmm. I wonder, what he'll think if I told him it was him. That I Genim (or Gemin) "Stiles" Stilinski has a crush on the one and only Derek Hale.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Thanks for reviewing and liking my story. Well please tell me what you think of it. Please Review. Please and Thank You. **

**-luv2write16-**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Teen Wolf Fanfic.**

**Pairing: **Derek/Stiles

**Summary: **Stiles thoughts on the one and only Derek Hale.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf or it's characters.

_**End of Chapter 4: **_

_I drove home. Went up and took a shower. Then laid in bed and replayed mine and Derek's conversation. "I don't care. Who you have or don't have a crush on." Derek yelled. Hmm. I wonder, what he'll think if I told him it was him. That I Genim (or Gemin) "Stiles" Stilinski has a crush on the one and only Derek Hale._

**Chapter 5**

Car chase. Awesome. Me and Scott was driving, Derek's car. I was in the passenger's seat telling Scott to go faster. Because the werewolf hunter's were behind us. "Okay. Scott. I don't think you grasping the concept of the car chase here." I said to Scott. "If I go any faster, I'll kill us." Scott said. "Well, if you don't go faster they'll kill us." I said back to Scott. Scott drove as fast as he could.

Then the car stop chasing us. I grab the police radio. That I took. I turned it on. Someone said it. "All units. Suspect is on foot. Heading…" I look at Scott and he drives to where they said. We drove up to Derek. "Get in!" I yelled at Derek. While I got in the backseat. "What part of lay low do you not understand?" Scott yelled at Derek. "Damn it! I had him!" Derek yelled hitting his car. "Who the alpha?" I ask hoping it wasn't a stupid question. Derek looked at me and yelled. "Yes. He was right in front of me. And the freaking police showed up." "Whoa! Hey. There just doing their jobs." I said to Derek. Derek just looked at me. Making me uneasy. It look as if he wanted to do something to me. Then he looked at Scott.

"Yeah. Thanks to someone. Who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." Derek yelled. "Can we seriously get past that I made a mistake. I get it." Scott said to Derek. Feeling left out of this conversation. And curious about what Derek had said earlier. I yelled. "Alright! How did you find him?" I asked Derek. Derek just stared at me and shook his head and turned his head. "Can you try to trust us for at least a half of second." Scott said. "Yeah. Both of us." I said to Derek. Derek just glared at me. Like he couldn't believe I said that. He's so intimidating with his slaves. "Or just him. I'll be back here." I said sadly to Derek.

I sat back in the back seat. Then Derek start to speak. "The last time I talked to my sister. She was close to discovering something out. She found out two things. The first was a guy name Harris." "Our Chemistry teacher?" I asked sitting back up. "Why him?" Scott ask. "I don't know, yet." Derek said true fully. "What's the second?" Scott ask. "Some kind of symbol." Derek said grabbing a piece of paper. I glanced at it. I've seen it before. I thought. I guess Scott thought that too. Because he was looking uneasy. "What? You know what this is?" Derek ask Scott. "I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace." Scott said hitting the steering wheel. Then drove off.

Scott drove home. "Are you getting out, Stiles? Or are you going try your luck for a ride home?" Scott ask. I got out of the back seat. I looked at Derek. "Um…may I have a ride home?" I ask. Knowing it was not really a chance he would actually give me a ride. But it doesn't hurt to ask. "Get in." Was all Derek said. "Really?" I yelled in surprised voice. Derek rolled his eyes and start to drive away. "No. No. I want a ride." I said getting in the car. "I live-" I was trying to tell him where I live, but got cut off. "I already know." Derek said. I looked at him. "How? You never been here? I've never told you. How could you possibly know?" I ask.

Derek pulled up to my house. I was glad that my dad wasn't home or he'd be freaking out. That I just got dropped off by a suspect murderer. "Okay. Weird." I whispered. Because he actually knew where I lived. I started to get out. But, Derek grabbed my arm. "Stiles…" Derek started to say but I cut him off. "I'm sorry for what ever I did. I'm sorry." I said hoping I wasn't going to die. Derek let me go. "Get out." Derek growled. I just stared at him. That pissed me off. I was already getting out then he grabs me. Just to tell me to get out. "What's your problem?" I yelled at him. Derek just looked at me. But, I stared back. Wanting an answer. "Get out. Stiles." Derek growled again. I got out but, hold the door. "Why would you grab hold of me while I was getting out? Just to pull me back in. Just to tell me to get out?" I ask. "Just be careful." Derek said and drove off. I just stared after the car as it drove away. He was trying to tell me to be careful. Then decided not to tell me. Man. That dude is confusing. _*buzz buzz* _My phone vibrated. Scott send me a text. "Hey, are you okay? Did you make it home in one piece?" I laughed at it. And text back. "Yeah. I'm home in one piece."

Next day at school. "It's going to be impossible you know." Scott said as we walked into the school. "Just ask her if you can borrow it." I said. How?" Scott ask. "It's easy. Just say. "Hey, Allison, can I borrow your necklace? To see if any thing on or in it. That can lead me to an alpha werewolf. That I need to kill, in order to get back together with you."." I told Scott. "Not helping." Scott replied back. "Why don't you just talk to her?" I ask. "She won't talk to me." Scott whined. "What if she only takes it off in the shower or something?" Scott ask thinking. "That's why you ease-" I stop walking and turn to face Scott. "That's why you ease back into it. Okay? Get back on her good side. Remind her of the good times. Then ask her for the necklace." I told Scott.

Then I realized that Scott was thinking of Allison in the shower. "Your thinking of her in the shower. Aren't you?" I ask smacking him in the chest. "Yeah…" Scott mumbles. "Stay focus. Okay? Get the necklace. Get the alpha. Get Allison back. In that order. Got it?" I told Scott. Walking off to my first class. Jeez. Scott should just steal the damn thing. Later in the day, Scott told me that Jackson knows of his "situation"."

"How the hell did he find out?" I yelled out. "I have no idea." Scott said freaking out. "Alright. Did he say it out loud? The word?" I ask. "What word?" Scott ask still freaking out. "Were. Did he say I know you're a werewolf?" I ask trying to find out more details. "No. But, he implied it freaking clearly." Scott said getting agitated with me. "Okay. Maybe it's not as bad as it seems. Alright. Does doesn't got any proof right? And if he wanted to tell somebody, who's going to believe him anyways?" I said hoping to make Scott feel better or at least calm down. "How about Allison's father?" Scott said. "Okay. It's bad." I said rubbing my head. "Yeah. I need a cure. Right now." Scott said. "Does he even know about Allison's father?" I ask. "I don't know." Scott said starting to ready. Okay time for topic change.

"Okay. Where is Derek?" I ask. "Hiding. Like we told him too. Why?" Scott ask. "I have another idea. But, it's going to take time to finest though." I said. "We have that game tonight. Quarter finals and it's your first game." Scott told me. Okay time for another topic change. "I know. I know. Do you have a plan for Allison, yet?" I ask Scott. "She's in my next class." Scott replied. "Get the necklace." I told him walking away to my next class. Derek. Where are you? I need his help with something.

At lunch time. "Did you get her to give you the necklace?" I ask Scott sitting down at the lunch table. "Not exactly." Scott said sadly. "What happened?" I ask. "She told me not to talk to her at all." Scott said more sadly. "So, she's not giving you the ne-" I said before Scott cut me off. "She's not giving me the necklace." Scott yelled at me. "Well, did you find anything else out?" I ask. Ignoring Scott's rudeness. "Just that I know nothing about girls and that their totally psychotic." Scott said. "Okay. I came up with a plan B. If anything like this happened." I told Scott. "What's plan B?" Scott ask. "Just steal the stupid thing." I told Scott. "Can we try at least to get to Harris?" Scott ask. "My dad put him on a twenty four hour protective detail. Okay? The necklace is all we got. Steal it. Thank you." I said. "Stiles, he's watching us." Scott told me as I was drinking out my water bottle. I look over to where Scott was looking at and saw Jackson looking at Scott.

I notice Scott freaking out a bit. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Jackson is talking to me. He knows I can hear him." Scott said. I look over to Jackson. "Look at me. Just talk to me. Act normal. Pretend nothing is happening." Scott told me. I just stared at Scott. I couldn't find anything to say. "Say something. Talk to me." Scott demanded. "I can't think of anything. My mind is completely blank." I said waving my hands in the air. "Your mind's blank? You can't think of something to say?" Scott ask in disbelief. "Not with this kind of pressure. F.Y.I. He's not even sitting with them anymore." I said looking at the table Jackson was sitting at. "Where the hell is he?" Scott ask freaking out. I watch Scott, as he made weird faces as he listen to Jackson. And I have no clue. What he's even saying to Scott? Scott crunch his water bottle. "Scott. Come on. You can't let him do this. You can't let him have this kind of power over you." I told Scott.

I watch Scott, shake his hands while holding his lunch tray. The Scott broke his try in half. What ever Jackson had said upset Scott really bad. Later, after school, I came home. Went straight to my bedroom and got straight on my laptop. To get started on my other idea. "Hey Stiles!" My dad yelled. I turned around in my computer chair. "Yo! D-Derek?" I started to yell back. But, said Derek's name in a surprised regular voice. I as gaping like a fish. What is he doing here? In my room? How long has he been here? I was just thinking about him earlier, today. I stared at Derek. Derek hold up his hand up. Putting his finger up to his mouth. Telling me to be quiet. Then he pointed for me to go talk to my dad outside of my room. "I…um…okay." I said getting up from my seat heading into the hallway. Closing my door behind me. "What you say?" My dad asks me. "What? I said "Yo." dad." I told him. "Hey, listen. I got something I need to take care of. But, I'm going to be there. Your first game." Dad told me. "My first game…Oh that's great. Awesome. Good." I said trying not to get to excited. I didn't want to make a fool of myself with Derek in the other side of the wall. "I'm very happy for you and I'm really proud of you." Dad told me smiling. "Thanks. Me too. I'm happy and proud…of myself." I said.

"So, there really going to let you play right?" Derek ask. "Yeah. Dad. I'm first line. Uh…Eh…" I said trying to hold my excitement. I really wanted to spaz our and jump up and down. But, I didn't want to since Derek was in my room. Why is he here? No matter. I need his help on something anyways. "I'm very proud." Dad told me again. "Yeah. Me too…I'm very…"I said. Then he hug me. "See you there." He said walking away. "Take it easy." I yelled back to him.

I went back into my room. "I'm sor-" I started to apologize before Derek push me into my door. Oh my God. His face is so close. I can feel his hot breath. I stared at his lips as he started to speak. "You say one word…"Derek said pointing his finger at me. "I want you. Like what "Hey, Dad. Derek Hale is in my room bring your gun."." I said staring at his lips the whole time. I hope he doesn't notice my slip up at the beginning. Then I stared at his eyes. Derek just stared at me looking at my face up and down. He's probably wondering if he heard me right. About "I want you" part.

"Yeah. That's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass. It's my house, my rules, Buddy." I told Derek. Derek just looked at me again. Stared at my eyes. Then to my lips. Then to my eyes again. I wonder if he's thinking what I'm thinking. Because I'm thinking that I really want to kiss those lips right now. Then he just nods and fixed my shirt and jacket. So I did the same. Then started to walked to my computer desk. Then Derek put his face into my face. Scared the crap out of me. I sat down trying to calm myself down. "Is Scott gonna get the necklace?" Derek ask. "No. He's working on it. But, there's something else we can try." Remembering my idea. Derek made a gesture saying what? "The night we were trap at the school. Scott sent Allison a text. Saying to meet him there." I said. "So?" Derek ask probably wondering where I'm going with this. "So, it wasn't him." "Well, can you find out who sent it?" Derek ask. "No. Not me. But, I think I know somebody who can." I said turning around to get on my lap top.

I ask Danny. To come over to do lab work for school. But, I wanted him to do something entirely different. "You want me to do what?" Danny yelled. When I ask him if he could trace a text. "Trace a text." I told him again. "I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do." Danny said. "We will. Once you trace the text." I told Danny. "What makes you think I know how?" Danny ask. "I..I looked up your arrest report. So…" I said. "I…I was thirteen. They drop the charges." Danny said. "I know." I mumbled. "No. We're doing lab work." Danny said putting his back bag down and sat next to me. At my computer desk. "Oh my God." I whispered.

Derek was sitting in the back of my room, reading one of my books. "Who is he again?" Danny ask looking at Derek. Ah. What do I do? What do I say? I turned and look at Derek. "Um…my cousin…Miguel." I said unsure. I could feel a little glare. Derek was looking at me. I can feel it. "Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny ask. I snapped my head back to look at Derek. To see if it was true. Because I really wasn't noticing what Derek was wearing. I was more focus on his eyes and those kissable lips. "Yeah. Yeah. Well, he gets these horrible nose bleeds." I said looking back at Danny. "Hey, Miguel?" I said looking at Derek. "I thought I told you. You can put one of my shirts on." I said. Derek just looked at me funny. I made a serious face. Well, I believe I made a serious face. For all I know I might be looking funny with these looks I make. I mouth go get one on now. Derek just glared at me and put my book down on my bed. As he went over to my dresser. He took off his shirt. "So, anyways, we both know, you got the skills to trace that text. So?" I said trying to talk Danny into tracing the text. "Stiles?" Derek said trying to get my attention. Which he did. I like it when he says my name. "Yes?" I ask. Scanning my eyes over his body. And like I said or thought before yum. This…no fit." Derek said talking about my shirt. "Then, try something else on." I told him. "Sorry." I said to Danny. Then I notice the way Danny was looking at Derek. I kind of forgot Danny was gay. I cn use this to my advantage. But, not going lie. I was getting a bit jealous. I don't want to share Derek at all. Even though he isn't mine at all. But how I wish.

Then I got an idea. I'm going to use Derek's good looks and sexy body to talk Danny into tracing the text. I loked at Derek. "Hey. That one looks good huh? What do you think Danny?" I ask. "Huh?" Danny ask. "The shirt."I say pointing at Derek. "It's not really his color." Danny says. I smiled. "You swing for a different team but you still play ball don't you Danny Boy?" I said to Danny. "You're a horrible person." Danny told me. "I know. It keeps me awake at night." I told Danny. "Anyways about that text?" I ask. "Stiles?" Derek kind of yelled. Me and Danny both look over to Derek. "None of these fit." Derek said swinging my shirt in the air. Then I looked at Danny. "I'll need the I.S.P., the phone number, and exact time of text." Dnny said as he started to type on my keyboard. I lean back and threw my hands in the air and mouth. Yes! Derek finally found a shirt that could fit his well fitted frame. Derek just standed behind us. Watching Danny as I was too. But, I was nervous with him standing behind me…well us like that. "There. The text ws sent from a computer. This one." Danny said pointing to the laptop screen. "Registered to that account name?" Derek ask. Danny nodded his head. "No. That can't be right." I said looking at the screen in disbelief. It says that the text was sent from Melissa McCall. Scott's mom. I just can't belive it. Well, like I said I'll do lab work after he trace the text. We did a bit before Danny left to get ready for tonights game. I told him. I'll see him there.

I drove me and Derek, to the hospital. We are park outside. When Scott sent a picture. Then I called him. "Did you get the picture?" Scott ask. "Yeah. I did. And, it looks just like the drawing." I said. Derek grab my arm to bring the phone close to his mouth. So, he could speak. "Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's got to be something. A scription, a opening, a something?" Derek ask Scott. "No. No. The things flat. No, it doesn't open, and there's no in, on it, around it nothing. And where are you? You're suppose to be here. Your first line." Scott said. "Your not going to play. If your not here to start." Scott said. "I know. I know." I said finally got the phone back up to my ear. "Look. If you see my dad. Can you tell him, that I'll be there, but I'll be a little late" I told Scott. I felt Derek looking at me. "Your not going to make it." Derek said. "I know." I said. "And, you didn't tell him about his mom either." Derek said. "Not into we find out the truth." I told him. Is it just me or is me and Derek having a moment. We are actually talking without fighting arguing or death threats. "By the way. One more thing." Derek said. "Yeah?" I ask happily. Derek grabs the back of my head and hits my head of the steering wheel. And, damn it hurt. And I really believe I talked to soon. About us having a nice moment without violence. "Oh God. What the hell was that?" I yelled out in pain. "You know what that was for. Go. Go!" Derek growled out. I just hold my head in pain and got out my jeep and headed towards the hospital. Then I went back to my jeep and looked at Derek. "It's not like he was the only one enjoying the view. I liked what I saw." I said walking back towards the hospital. I wonder does he hate me or just plain old dislikes me.

Before when I said. I don't think Derek ever put his hands on me as in hitting me. Now I can say he has and damn it hurts. I hope I don't get a bruise on my forehead because that will be embarrassing. I walk into the hospital. I called Derek. After I couldn't find Mrs. McCall. I was kind of nervous to talk to him for what I just told him before coming in here. But Derek never bought it up. "Help me out. I said I can't find her." I told him. "Well, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle." Derek told me. I went to look in Derek's uncle room. He wasn't there. "Yeah. Well, he's not here, either." I said to Derek. "What?" Derek ask. I told Derek. "He's not here. He's gone. Derek." "Stiles. Get out of there now. It's him. He's the alpha. Get out!" Derek yelled over the phone to me. I didn't know. Hw to comprehend what Derek just told me. The phone hung up. I don't know if I hung it up or if Derek did. I turn and saw a guy looking at me. His face was half burnt. "You must be Stiles." The guy said. What do I do? Oh yeah. Derek told me to get out of here. So, I tried to run but a nurse stop me trapping me between herself and the guy behind me.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." The nurse ask me. "You and him. You're the one…and he's the …oh my God. I'm going to die…I'm going to die." I said realizing who these people were. I was freaking out. I'm going to die. Trap by a nurse and the freaking alpha werewolf. Then Derek came and elbowed the nurse in the face. I've never been so grateful to see a werewolf in my life. Derek is on my side. Or I'm on his side. Same thing. "That's not nice. She's my nurse." Derek's uncle said. "She's a psychotic bitch. Who's helping you kill people. Get out of the way." Derek said. I guess he's talking to me about getting out of the way. "Oh. Damn." I said sinking to the floor. I crawled out of the way as Derek and his uncle fight and talk. I was behind the counter as Derek got flew through the glass window thing. After all the fighting and talking. Derek finally gave in. He agreed to join the alpha's pack. Being the dumb, curious, and worried person I am. I yelled. "Derek? What are you doing?" Derek's head snapped back so fast. He look at me confusedly. Like he couldn't believe I was still there. He mouthed the words 'get out and be careful.' I just stared at him. "Why are you joining his pack for? After all that the he said and done?" I ask standing up. Even though I was scared shitless. "Because he's family." Derek said but after he said it. He mouth. 'You. Shut up and get out of here now. Be careful.' As he mouth be careful. He turned and left with his uncle.

I got up and got in my jeep and drove as fast as I could. Doing the speed limit to get to the school. I can't believe this. Why would Derek just be so willing join the alpha's side. After the alpha killed his sister. That was the second time he told me to be careful. He cares for me. Even though he won't show it. But, when he told me to be careful. I just know he does. But, need to get this new information and the alpha and Derek to Scott. A.S.A.P. How can our moment go from flirting and smiling to being blood and serious less than thirty minutes,?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE COTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Note: Since, this story is only going to be written in Stiles Point of View. And Sasha wants a Derek's Point of View. I'll write it and post it as a new story. As soon as I have time to write it. Hope she and the rest of you who like my story, will like that. Thanks for reviewing and liking my story. Well please tell me what you think of it. Please Review. Please and Thank You. **

**-luv2write16-**


End file.
